User talk:N7
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hendel Mitra page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 16:52, December 21, 2010 Site Language Policy Please note that this wiki has a language policy, which can be found in the Community Guidelines. The use of vulgar or profane language such as that you recently employed in a blog post is grounds for banning, and will not be tolerated. Please be mindful of this in the future. SpartHawg948 08:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Edit Warring Please note that you are edit warring over a link, and edit warring is a bannable offense. There is no reason to change a link, regardless of what you say. The information is still and the link is still valid, and because of that, it is still a valid link. I will ask you to stop changing the link before further actions have to be taken as you have yet to present one valid reason for changing the link. Lancer1289 20:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well http://www.halo.wikia.com is no longer the Halo wiki and is now a wiki with "general Halo community-related subjects such as Community Events, Video Montages, Mods, Fan-fiction, etc.". Instead of you "edit warring" against me, you could keep a link to the actual wiki that is updated regularly and is check over a lot often by admins. Or do you just feel like undoing my edits for the sake of it? --N7 20:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::You have cherry picked what you chose to quote. Before that it says "a community-based wiki that covers not only the encyclopedic part of the Halo universe but..." This means that the Halo wiki still covers the encyclopedic part of the universe but is expanding content to include other things. That means nothing and until there is further development on the subject, the link is still valid and so is the information. I currently do not see one valid reason to update the link at this time apart from advertising in all honesty. Lancer1289 20:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::What? Advertising this is clearly B**l S**t. Why exactly would I try to "advertise" the real, legitimate halo wiki? Seems kinda pointless to me. Also "canon articles are likely to be less maintained and more likely to be vandalised or having fan-made info in them," so is it so bad to try and link to a legit non vandalised and not fan made page? Or is this advertisement? XD N7 20:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Watch the language we don't have a need for something like that. We can have a mature conversation without needing to resort to language like that. ::::Like I already stated, the information is still valid and currently there is still no reason to change the link. Until everything is sorted out over there, and it still is being sorted out, the link is still valid. Until there is further development on that, or everything just starts falling apart there, the link is still valid and there is no reason to change it at this time. Lancer1289 21:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Just to throw my two cents in here - we are a Wikia site, so whenever possible, other Wikia wikis are preferable. That's my opinion as far as site policy goes. As far as my personal opinion goes, I much prefer linking to Halopedia as opposed to Halopedian because as far as I'm concerned, little wusses who pitched a fit and left Wikia because they didn't want to have to deal with the new skin can go take a long walk off a short pier. Sorry... did I sound a little bitter? It's because I am. Some of the people who disliked the new skin actually hung around to make the best of it and to keep their wikis going strong. Others... ran away. But again, that whole part is purely my personal opinion. SpartHawg948 06:03, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Removing Comments left by Other Users Whether intentionally or not, your last edit to the Talk:Arrival (assignment) page removed a comment by Tali's no.1 fan. Removing comments left by other users is an extremely bannable offense. Again I am not sure whether this was intentional or not, but this is a very serious matter. Comments are the property of the user that left them and no one apart from them is allowed to modify or remove them. Lancer1289 20:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Accidental. Sorry. N7 20:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Helljumper? Is that you? That was your name right? On the CoD? Ah well... you know what before you changed your user picture I never knew why it became N7. Guess I know why now. 02:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Voting on Policy Please note that in Policy Forum discussions, each editor has one vote. Thus, your recent "Neutral" vote in the Forum:Changing the Language Policy has been stricken due to the pre-existing "Support" vote. If you wish to change your vote, please remove the old vote before submitting the new one. Thanks, SpartHawg948 06:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh no, that was meant to be a comment aimed at his neutral vote... :/ --N7 06:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That section's for voting, not for comments.JakePT 06:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok I'll have to right that up later. --N7 07:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) Indeed. The voting section is for voting. Comments go in the discussion section. Putting signed comments that are not votes into the middle of actual votes tends to make things much more confusing. SpartHawg948 07:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok and LMAO I just wrote right instead of write. *implodes* --N7 07:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) "Nice Fail?" Seriously was that even called for? We don't have that code on any other page, and it isn't necessary on this page either I know what it does and frankly it is just taking up space and putting unnecessary code into the article. Maybe people would like to get a full size image of it, or perhaps go to the file page and download it for their own use. That code isn't implemented on any other page here and it isn't necessary on that page. Just take a look at the Mass Effect 2 page, nothing there and nothing called for. Lancer1289 17:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Language Policy Again With your recent comment on a blog, you once again violated the language policy again with the comment "if the bloody servers weren't crap". We have no use for comments like that and they have no place here. As this is your second warning on this policy, I will warn you that further breaches of this policy will lead to a ban. Keep this in mind. Lancer1289 15:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I for one wish to make it known to all that I see absolutely nothing in the comment "if the bloody servers weren't crap" that violates site language policy. SpartHawg948 21:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I know about the language policy and how I've violated it before, but I didn't see anything in my comment... like Sparthawg said. --'N7' T| ] 19:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::There is a policy against deleting entire discussions. Fortunately, that did not happen here. What happened here was two editors who, deeming their comments no longer necessary, deleted their own comments. Since those individual comments were the only comments in the discussion, this did have the effect of deleting the discussion. What is frowned upon (but not explicitly forbidden on user talk pages) is undeleting a users comments after they have chosen to delete them. SpartHawg948 19:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, ok. Sorry for any trouble. N7 T| ] 20:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Pausing the Language Policy vote As I jumped the gun a bit on the voting, effectively skipping the Discussion phase, would you mind pausing the vote on my Language Policy proposal, so that the changes could be discussed? RE: Image Policy Hi, N7: I noticed your query to Lancer, and (having nothing else going on at the moment) decided to answer it. The wiki doesn't have an image policy, per se. What we do have are a set of guidelines governing images of Commander Shepard. These can be found in the Manual of Style, specifically in the Canon section and the Shepard and Gender section, which immediately follows the Canon section. Beyond that, the only real guidelines are the ones pertaining to vandalism (any obviously inappropriate images will be immediately deleted), and of course, common sense applies too (i.e "Don't put random pictures into articles"). There have been attempts to create bigger and more encompassing image policies, but none of those have met with success. Hope this answered your question! SpartHawg948 10:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thank you! I only wondered because on a wiki I adminastrate we're having a discussion to ban personal images (and pony images... don't ask) from the wiki and seeing is this is one of the most organised wikis I have seen, I wondered what your rules where. :) --'N7' T| ] 10:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow. I won't ask, but you should know, you totally made my night with the pony images thing! Just the words "pony images" got me laughing for a good long while! :D ::Also, thanks! We do try to keep things nice and ship-shape, but images is one of those topics we really don't have too many rules on. SpartHawg948 10:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Language Policy Hello N7 this is GethHaveFeelings2 here and I wanted to let you know that I'm launching a new reform of the Language Policy. I saw that you were involved in one a while back and wanted to provide you the link if you so choose to support this. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Language_Policy_Reform?t=20120827111851--GethHaveFeelings2 (talk) 11:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC).